In between life and death
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: No ninja stuff, but the fox demon spirit. Naruto is a normal boy till he gets into a car accident. he dies but comes back. i suck a sumaries!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter one

Death is my new burden

Uzumaki Naruto's POV

I felt death drawing closer every second I was being taken to the hospital. Haruno Sakura held my hand. The warmth of her hand gave me a meaning to live. I was in a car accident which killed my parents and the other driver. Sakura was walking on the street when she saw me. I'm happy that she saw me instead of someone else.

"Naruto, please hang on," Sakura pleaded. She was crying I could tell. Her tears landed on my hand.

"Holding onto life is like holding onto an edge with spikes going through your hand," I said. The sirens hurt my ears and the doctors on the ambulance were hooking wires and tubes to insure that I lived. I saw this bright light that probably leads to heaven and stayed in the real world instead. A tube was put in my arm. It made me tired, but I fought to stay awake. Sleep won.

"Naruto! Naruto! No!" I heard Sakura shout as I blacked out.

When I awoke I was in a hospital bed with tubes inserted in my left arm and throat. Castes on my right leg, my left hand, and my left foot. The pain was worse until I saw Sakura asleep in the chair that was right by my bed. A book was opened on her lap. Her hair was a mess. The nurse came in.

"She insisted that she should stay over night. I gave her a younger kid book to read, but she read it aloud to you. She must care for you a lot," The nurse said as she checked my heart beats and stuff like that. Sakura jolted awake.

"Naruto, you're up!" She shouted with joy. I tried to say something but the tube in my throat didn't let me. She stayed by my bed side all day. The nurse brought her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru came by during dinner to say hi and give Sakura and me today's homework assignments from school.

"You look pretty bad," Shikamaru said.

"When will you be getting out," Ino asked. The doctor came in.

"I can answer this one. Mr.Uzaumaki will be leave the hospital in a few months," the doctor answered. Ino and Shikamaru left after that. I was really tired and Sakura was fighting to stay wake. I blacked out again.

I awoke again at around mid-night and Sakura was laying next to me. She looked peaceful in her sleep. I smiled and went back to sleep.

My dream was that I was dead and how other people's lives went. Shikamaru and Ino were dating, but tried to hide their painful memories of me. Sakura sat under the sakura tree (Cherry blossom tree) that grew outside the hospital everyday hoping if I would come out all better and smiling. I woke up from the dream in pain.

End of Naruto's POV

Sakura woke up as Naruto was crying. He looked at Sakura with a painful look.

"Naruto! Doctor!" Sakura shouted. She hopped off the bed as the doctor came in. Other doctors came in. Naruto died. The doctors tried using the shockers, but the shockers failed.

"Ms. Haruno, we're sorry but Naruto is dead," the one doctor said as the others covered Naruto with a white sheet. Sakura ran over to the body and hugged the body as she cried.

"Naruto, come back," Sakura said.

Naruto's POV

I was at the hall of judgment. A man all in white was sitting behind a desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're next!" the man shouted. That's when I noticed people behind me.

"Uh, sir., why did I die?" I asked. The man stared at me.

"It wasn't your time to go, but something wanted you to live even though you're dead," the man answered.

"Sakura," I whispered.

"Haruno Sakura, you mean. She is suppose to died when she is 98 after her husband. Back to your death. I'll give you a second chance., but you'll be the jail or containment for a nine tailed fox demon spirit and you'll learn how to fight from the fox. If you refuse this offer then you can pass through the gates of heaven," the man said.

"I'll take my second chance," I said. I saw two people next to the desk. My mom and dad. They were smiling. A bright light surrounded me.

End of Naruto's POV

Sakura's POV

Naruto was dead. I took the white sheet off his face and hugged him even though he was dead. I was crying. The doctors didn't try to stop me. I shut my eyes to try and except the fact the Naruto was dead. I felt someone's warm lips against mine. I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Naruto. He laid back down. He smiled like his old self since the tube was taken out of his throat. The doctors stood there like they were stupid.

"Naruto! You're alive!" I shouted.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry for me," he said.

"Impossible. You died and were unable to be brought back. How are you alive?" one doctor asked.

"By the love of someone who wanted me to live," Naruto answered. He sat up. "I was given a second chance only if -" Naruto began. He was holding his stomach. I saw something burning through Naruto's hospital clothes.

"Help him!" I shouted. Naruto's eyes were shut. I moved his hands out of the way of his stomach. There were marking of some sort around his navel. Nine markings were around a swirl. When the burning stopped Naruto passed out. He looked peaceful now. His blonde hair was uncombed and looked like he didn't car for it. "Sweet dreams, Naruto," I said. I fell asleep, too.

In my dream Naruto was protecting me and this little boy that kinda looked like Naruto from this demon, but he was surrounded by a blue light.

"I've seen death in the eye and death became my burden," Naruto said "And Death is waiting for you!" My dream ended after that.

A/n: this is only the first chapter! It was suppose to turn out like Naruto's dream but that would be boring! This might be a oneshot if nobody likes it or asks me to update- Lady Kagome0101


End file.
